fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamla Gupta
BIOS Prison Riot: As an openly bisexual woman, Kamla regularly both wants and has sex with both genders, often getting the opportunity to murder them afterwards, and has had that tendency ever since she came out in 2000 at the age of 20. Now that she has been prison-transferred to Crimson Hell Penitentiary in the 16th year of her 35-year sentence, Kamla will have to seduce and kill those she fights in order to survive in this harsh new environment. SPECIAL MOVES * Gusse Vaagh (Wrathful Tiger): Kamla slashes her opponent once diagonally to the right or left, once diagonally to the left or right, and once diagonally to the right or left again with her claw, for three hits total. Meter Burn adds two additional hits. * Mohak Sleshing (Seductive Slashing): Kamla slashes her opponent once horizontally to the right or left and once horizontally to the left or right with her claw, stumbling them. Meter Burn adds a claw uppercut that launches the foe into the air. * Kilar Jaangh (Killer Thighs): Kamla jumps at her opponent as if to perform a hurricanrana, then tackles them to the arena floor and twists their neck in a painful manner with her thighs. On Meter Burn, she twists again for extra damage. * Jaateeya Vikshep (Sexual Distraction): Kamla turns her back to the opponent to grab the back of their head. If the move connects, she will apply gentle up-and-down strokes to the back of their neck and head and erotically suck and kiss their mouth, stunning them for a free hit. On Meter Burn, Kamla caresses their neck and head longer and plants another kiss on their left or right cheek, and the stun duration is longer. PRISON BREAK * Peedaa Jadpuja (Pain Fetish): Kamla sexily walks over to her opponent, then jams her claw into her opponent's chest, shattering some of the ribs and puncturing the lungs and heart. She then slams them to the arena floor with her claw still in them, breaking their spine and scapulae, and finishes off by removing her claw from them and slamming her heel down on their face, fracturing it, then seductively giggles afterwards. DEATH SENTENCE * Jeevlen Sundarta (Deadly Beauty): Kamla assumes a sultry pose and licks her teeth before pouncing her defeated foe. While mounted on top of the losing character, who's flat on their back on the arena floor, Kamla sexily giggles and proceeds to first stare into their eyes and run the back of her left or right hand across the left or right side of their jawline in gentle caresses, then bend over to take the area where the back of their head and their neck meet in the other hand, left or right, and slowly and seductively lick their throat all the way up the underside of their chin, making her opponent shudder at her seductive wiles. Soon after, she gets back up and quickly slashes their throat. Afterwards, the now-dead opponent's blood sprays out of the cuts Kamla just made in their neck and onto her, and she lets out a moan of pleasure as she rubs said blood all over her own torso. Must be performed at jump distance. SELF-MURDER * Pre-Self-Murder pose: Kamla puts her right or left arm under her own breasts and her left or right hand under her chin, saying, "All my toys become useless eventually." Chahero Gumaavee (Losing Face): Kamla despairs, "Naa (no)... Why can I not get anyone into bed with me?!", and jams her clawed glove into the area where her face meets the head, then tugs and pulls on it for three seconds until she eventually tears off her own face, which is then skewered on her claws, exposing her brain and tongue, then falls to the ground dead. MISC. INFO Voice Actress: Susan Dalian Rival: Maggie Rose * Intro Sequence: Kamla walks in, sexily moving her hands up her own body, from her hips all the way up to her chest, alluringly saying, "Gulaabo laal chhe (roses are red)... Banphashaa vaadlee chhe (violets are blue)," then squeezes her own breasts together in her hands twice, continuing, "There is no plaything I'd rather have... than you!" Afterwards, she puts on her clawed glove and goes into her fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Kamla seductively moves her hands up and down her own upper body and sexily moans, then declares "Join me for a shower later tonight," and goes into her fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Kamla walks over to her defeated opponent, then the camera cuts to her as she steps on their head with the heel of her shoe, crushing it off-screen. "Kevee reete kamnaseeb (how unfortunate)... They all finish too soon." ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (Cut to Warden Jackson's office at Crimson Hell Penitentiary, where she is sitting at her desk. Lloyd Buchanan, the head of prison security, walks in, helmetless, carrying a binder full of the inmates' activity reports, marked "ACTIVITY REPORTS" on the spine.) * Buchanan: (placing the binder on Warden Jackson's desk) Here are the activity reports you ordered brought in, ma'am. * Warden Jackson: A'ight, let's see who we got here. (opens the binder, which shows a blank page with the words "KAMLA GUPTA" on it at first, then turns the page to show Kamla's activity report, which includes her name, birthplace and date, criminal number, a mugshot of her, and a summary of her identity history.) Kamla Gupta, seductress of men and women. It says here... (pointing to Kamla's identity history summary) she came out as bisexual in 2000. * Buchanan: How old was she then, ma'am? * Warden Jackson: 20. (The camera then zooms closer to Kamla's mugshot, with the seductress' skull emblem appearing over it.) FLASHBACK - MANDVI BEACH, GUJARAT, INDIA, APRIL 2001 * (Kamla is seen standing on the beach sand in a faded dark purple bikini and sexily posing when two white American tourists, who are husband and wife, approach her. The man is very well-built, has spiky brown hair, and wears dark green shorts with green tropical leaf patterns and no shirt, while the woman has shoulder-length blonde hair and wears a black bikini with pink and white sandals.) * Kamla: (feeling the backs of the husband and wife's necks in her palms in slow, gentle caresses and staring sexily into their eyes) Oh, my, my, my, you two look gorgeous enough to be my chod bhaageedaaro (fuck partners). Say, would you give my womanly body a rub? * American Husband Tourist: Look, I don't know what you're... (is interrupted when Kamla sexily kisses his mouth first, then the wife's) (sigh) ...Oh, all right. Would you lie flat on your belly for us first? (Kamla does as the man asks, and he starts gently massaging her bare soles and the backs of her legs, while the woman does the back.) * Kamla: (closing her eyes and sighing blissfully while being massaged) Nothing could be better than having men AND women do what I want, when I want! ♥ * Warden Jackson: (narrating) Yup, the bitch got a natural gift for seduction. Don't get me wrong 'bout it. * Kamla: (to the husband and wife tourists) Why don't we get intimate for real later tonight? * Warden Jackson: (narrating) Now, let's not get too NC-17 about what she and them tourists did later that night. (Cut to Kamla's apartment bedroom in Surat at night, where she is seen wearing a black bra and panties and lying in her lavish bed, head rested on her palms, with the also-satisfied American tourist husband and wife, whose bare breasts are covered by the bedsheets, implying that all three of them just had sex.) * Kamla: Ahhhhhh... ♥ That was fucking intense, but also satisfying at the same time. (climbs out of bed, puts on her clawed glove, and kneels over the tourists) Too bad I no longer have any use for both of you now. (raises the claw above the husband and wife in preparation to kill them) * American Wife Tourist: (frightened) No! Please, don't! * American Husband Tourist: (also frightened) Whoa, where the fuck'd you get that? (The camera cuts to, and focuses only on, Kamla, as she, ignoring the off-screen white people's frightened pleas, slashes at them and lets their blood splatter all over them, then pushes their still off-screen corpses to the bedroom floor with a thud.) * Buchanan: (off-screen) And... what happened later that night? (Cut to outside Kamla's apartment, where it is still nighttime and she, having cleaned the blood off herself, and her clawed glove still on, is also still in her lingerie. A mid-30s Gujarati man with short, shaggy black hair and a mustache of the same color who wears a faded purple dress shirt, light brown slacks, a brown belt with a gold frame buckle, and dark brown dress shoes is seen about to inform the police of the woman's recent double murder on a Nokia 8855 when she shows up behind him with some rope at her waist.) * Warden Jackson: (narrating) She done roped up a man who was 'bout to snitch to the cops 'bout what she done done. (Kamla puts the informant's wrists behind his back, causing him to drop his phone, and tying them together against his will) * Informant: Naa! Kripaa kareene, naa! (No! Please, no!) What are you doing?! * Kamla: Oh, no amount of kaayadaanaa amleekaran (law enforcement) is going to help you now. You have me and my sexy body to worry about. (drags the now-kidnapped informant back into her apartment) (Three seconds later, we cut to Kamla's bedroom again, but this time, she is seen kneeling over the struggling informant, who's flat on his back on her bed, while a Gujarati-language version of Sade's "Smooth Operator" is heard playing on the radio on her nightstand.) * Kamla: (unbuttoning the man's shirt) My, my, my, you have quite the chest! Oh, how it turns me on so much! (looking sexily into the man's eyes as she moves her palms up and down the man's exposed chest in slow, gentle caresses, being careful not to accidentally poke him with her steel claws, causing him to shudder in his binds.) I wouldn't want you to miss the climax, now would I? (Then, while the informant is still seduced, Kamla raises her clawed glove into the air to kill him, then quickly slashes across his throat, causing the now-dead man's blood to spray all over her, during which she blissfully sighs and moans through her teeth.) * Warden Jackson: (narrating) Then she done wasted the fuckin' shit outta him, 'cause, as she puts it, "they all finish too soon." (Cut back to Warden Jackson and Buchanan at her office.) * Warden Jackson: Yup, that is definitely some twisted-ass Fifty Shades of Grey shit she got goin' on here. * Buchanan: OK, now you're bringing up poorly-written bondage porn literature that only people your gender care for. (Cut to Kamla's cell in a correctional facility in Surat. The cell's bars slide open, and a Crimson Hell security guard walks in carrying an AK-47.) * Kamla: Hey, sexy, what is a big, strong, rugged man like you doing in a place like this? * Crimson Hell Security Guard: I have been sent by Warden Jackson to bring you into her prison, Crimson Hell Penitentiary, in the Rocky Mountains in Colorado. But, it's not any ordinary prison. There is currently a tournament going on inside the facility, where the inmates there fight and gruesomely kill each other for her entertainment. So, fight or die. Make your choice. * Kamla: Mmmmmm, that sounds nice. My life wouldn't be complete if I couldn't find a victim who's tough or beautiful enough to appeal to my tastes, now would it? * Crimson Hell Security Guard: I knew you would be willing to participate. Now, come with me. (Kamla gets off her seat and walks off with the security guard.) I warn you, though, it's going to be a long flight. (We then cut to Kamla sitting in the back of a prison transport helicopter.) * Kamla: (voice-over) Ooh... ♥ The inmates at Kiramajee Naraka (Crimson Hell) would make excellent playthings I can throw away when I'm done with them... RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Maggie Rose (Cut to near the prison guard tower, where Kamla and Maggie stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Kamla: (admiringly ogling Maggie's barely-dressed body) Well, well, who do we have here? Someone very much worth playing with. * Maggie: Really? What kinda games ya got in mind? * Kamla: Oh... ♥ (walks over to Maggie, then, staring sexily into her eyes, thumb-strokes her left cheek with her right hand, her left palm rested on the back of the other girl's head, causing the Canadian to close her eyes and smile blissfully) So cute, and so beautiful... (putting on her claw and going into her fighting stance) Too bad I have to kill you now. * Maggie: If I die right fuckin' now... (going into her fighting stance as well) where's the fun in all that? SUB-BOSS BATTLE - vs. Lloyd Buchanan (After the fight, a badly-beaten Maggie is down on one knee and one hand.) * Kamla: Now you will spend the rest of your days with me as my partner, both sexually and romantically, and the cutest and loveliest one I will ever have. (crouches down to blow a kiss in Maggie's face) * Maggie: And let ya spill MY blood all over the bedsheets? Not in a million years, ya creeper bitch! (gives Kamla "the finger") * Kamla: How dare you... I will not stand for rejection by any plaything of mine! * Maggie: HEY! I ain't no fuckin' plaything of yours! (Kamla walks off) So, bye-bye, and don't come back, ever! (Three seconds later, we cut to Kamla in the prison security office, where Buchanan shows up, readying his AK-47.) * Buchanan: By order of Warden Jackson, I will make damn sure you never make it out of this prison alive, bitch. * Kamla: Ooh, look how unbelievably tough and strong you are! ♥ (going into her fighting stance) Turn me on more than you do! Excite me! FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Warden Jackson * Buchanan: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) ''Who would've thought about it? Me, the head of security at Crimson Hell... beaten by one of my warden's prisoners? * Kamla: Oh... And I would have loved to see you reach the climax... ''(Buchanan falls to the floor unconscious) Just as the other big, strong security men did. (walking out of the security office and, two seconds later, out the prison gate to the outside of the prison) Next up on my agenda is... * Warden Jackson: (approaching Kamla, interrupting) Not so fast! The fuck you think you goin'? You ain't done finished your sentence. * Kamla: Just when I thought the opportunity to leave this naraka (hell) was near, you had to come and stand in my way. * Warden Jackson: Ain't you done heard? In Crimson Hell, nobody makes it out alive. * Kamla: I did not expect my playthings to miss the climax... That "climax" being, of course, their own deaths. * Warden Jackson: That's 'cause they done done some seriously terrible things in their lives. Now, listen close, and listen hard. The only goddamn bitch with any right to have "playthings" at all is ME, the warden of this here prison! * Kamla: Oh, the vordan (warden), you say? Well, in that case, why don't you punish me as hard as you can? I've been a very naughty girl in and out of bed, you know. * Warden Jackson: Sooner or later, you gon' get HIV, or AIDS, or the pox, or shit from all them folks you get into bed wit' you (mostly 'cause some of 'em ain't got no condoms on), and wit' my security taken out, I s'pose I'mma be the one handlin' the task of makin' sure you never try to leave my prison again. * Kamla: Having my fun with one last person before I make my escape will be satisfying. (going into her fighting stance) Don't expect getting to waste a good toy of mine afterwards to be any different. * Warden Jackson: Well, too bad, so sad. You ain't never gettin' out this shithole. Not unless you face... (going into her fighting stance) ME! ENDING * Warden Jackson: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) Damn it... I ain't never done thought... I'd let you make it out here alive... ...A'ight, you free to go now. * Kamla: (walking out the prison gate) Ahhhh... ♥ That was satisfying. Now, to go home and wash the blood of all those I have seduced and murdered off myself... (Cut to a black screen that shows the words "Kamla Gupta has only recently been released from Crimson Hell Penitentiary of Colorado today." in white, then the ending text in white on the left and a shot of Kamla completely nude, showering in her Surat apartment, with the steam from the hot water covering up her "naughty bits," to wash the blood of some of the Crimson Hell inmates and security she slaughtered off her bare copper skin on the right.) Kamla had seduced security and other inmates alike at Crimson Hell to the point where they, as she puts it, "reached the climax," and fought her way out of prison, and yet the erotic thoughts she so frequently had continued to wander through her mind. * Kamla: Whether it's in or out of prison, and whether it's on her own or others join her, a good shower always fills a woman with so much bliss. And, ahhhh, all this hot water feels so fucking good on my bare, female copper skin! ♥ (We then cut to the prison hall of Crimson Hell Penitentiary, where Kamla, her arms and hands now covered in Gujarati-style henna, with her arms draped over the shoulders of Todd (see Damien West's entry for details on what he looks like and what he wears) and an early-20s East Asian man with short black hair who wears a brown longcoat with a black, neck-length undershirt and military-style pants of the same color as the longcoat, as well as black gloves and shoes.) Kamla was recently recruited by Warden Jackson into her newly-founded faction, the Crimson Devils, alongside the young North Korean governmental tyrant, Rhee Yeong-gi, and the common street criminal, Todd West, as their shared girlfriend. All she has to do now is wait for the opportunity to get rid of not just a certain Canadian lunatic woman, but also the other members of the rivalling Argus Chi, to come. * Kamla: Here they come, chhokraa'o (boys). Argus Chi. Let us waste no time against them, especially Margaret. * Todd: And my stupid asshole dad! * Yeong-gi (voiced by Daniel Southworth): And the ssibalnom-a (fucker) who assassinated mine! * Kamla: And perhaps later, I'll let you two fill me with your sweet love after we're done with those fuckers! Hehehehe... ♥ (Cut to pre-credits roll, where Ciara's "Paint it, Black" starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in locations from their pre-prison lives, with the names of their voice actors/actresses and their skull emblems on their left or right. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * It's not just Todd West, but also the young North Korean dictator, Rhee Yeong-gi, another Prison Survivors newcomer, making an appearance in her ending. Category:MGW characters